


虫铁的短篇合集

by lokywang



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-16 13:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 24,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokywang/pseuds/lokywang
Summary: 我做了一个总结





	1. Chapter 1

起先这是一种下意识，他咬嘴唇。思考的时候，或者深陷入某种他暂时无法解开的谜题的时候（事实上他总自负地认为这个世界上没有任何事情不能够被解决），他会下意识地用牙齿咬住下嘴唇。

下意识的，潜意识的焦虑在这个行为面前无所遁形。在Tony意识到Peter已经过于频繁的在深夜出入厨房之后，他让Friday调出了所有的监控录像。这是合法的对不对，监控一个未成年深更半夜的行为。纽约市不会因此给他颁发一个好市民奖，但Tony不在乎，他得弄明白Peter在做什么。

一场普通的但会持续很久的生长痛，要缓解这个问题必须得是用食物来填补青少年无限的胃部黑洞。Tony放大了监控录像画面，拖到某一秒的时候他提高了声音，“他是在用奶油喷枪直接往嘴里喷奶酪吗？”  
“我想是的，先生。”  
“哈。”Tony为此咬了咬嘴唇，有这么一刻，他（像任何一个单亲家庭的操心老爹一样）荒唐的认为冰箱里的奶油喷枪比鸟人的钢铁翅膀还要吓人。  
“这样对吗？”他说，“白天没喂饱他吗？”

这是暑假，离开了中央空调就没法活下去的夏天，Tony为他的睡衣宝宝加上了恒温系统，但是，再次获得了Stark工业实习机会的高中男孩儿像个喂不饱的小怪物，大概终极原因是复仇者基地提供的食物并不需要他付费。

Tony曾经见过他一口气吃了三个培根蛋三明治，两个苹果，一加仑的巧克力牛奶。过了没两个小时，他又拆开了薯片袋开始咔吃咔吃。Tony的甜甜圈活不到第二天，就算他在盒子上写了自己的名字也没有用，第二天醒来，只要他异于常人的时差让他在打开冰箱的时候/或者偶尔会在半夜撞见因为生长痛抽筋而起来喝牛奶的未成年，叼着他的甜甜圈，有点儿惊恐地说，“Mr.Stark.”然后努力咽下嘴里的食物。

Tony并不认为这样不对，在纽约市里荡来荡去是很耗费体力的，更何况他还是个正在发育期的超级英雄。（这通常会意味着拥有超级饭量吗？）他偶尔因为没有甜甜圈而有点低落，但是贴心的未成年在忍不住吃掉了他的高热量食品后，还会进行一次蜘蛛特快外卖，送到他手上的点心总是刚出炉的。

Tony对着监控录像思索了几秒钟，然后他说，“Friday，我们需要做一点小调整。”他转了转椅子，打开了蜘蛛战袍的文件，总不能让我们的小英雄在行侠仗义的时候饿着肚子对不对？起码在Peter再一次穿上战袍的时候，他奇迹般的发现，他购买热狗的时候，对方总是说，已经收到了他的实时转账。

Stark Pay，the new choice.（不是广告）


	2. Fairy Tale

他不甚罪恶的想，我会毁了他。  
并不是多大的难事，Tony看着屏幕上的这个男孩，第一次见他的时候他几岁来着？14？15？闹不清，未成年人在他的记忆里都像是一千年以前的的往事。

但我会毁了他。  
他的焦虑和期待在这件事上同时到来，Peter 18岁的生日，这就是仙女教母的魔咒，Peter小时候看那些傻乎乎的童话书吗？那些被封印的公主只需要一个真爱之吻就能被唤醒。这就和他持续了几年用那种粘糊糊的，小狗狗的眼神盯着他，不停地喊他斯塔克先生一样，只要他重复的说，Tony就会听。

他愿意做他的仙女教父，在他的AI里加上回放系统，他有权限观察Peter 的生活，可他总借口没有时间。

太忙了，他总说，他错过了Peter 16岁的生日，那时候有个外星疯子正等着拆掉整个银河系；他也错过了Peter的高中毕业典礼，被困在南极一个岛上，他哪都去不了，等到终于回到纽约，他带着满心的愧疚和柔情迈入Peter的房间，他说抱歉，但我希望还能赶上你的开学典礼。NYC是吗，我当然还是希望你去MIT，想去吗，我可以安排，我甚至可以成为你的导师。

拜托，请，Tony从Peter的脸上读到过失望，指责，不可置信，到最后原谅他，男孩像个滚动的读书仪，他几乎将自己的情绪都暴露在外面。但是拜托，不，上帝啊。Tony认识这个眼神，从他的青少年时期就熟悉到爆炸的迷恋的眼神。

所以男孩，你留在纽约只是因为想要离我近点。

Tony对此心知肚明，他礼貌的维持着导师和教父的身份（他自封的，并觉得自己干的不错）并对Peter的生活大加干涉，我觉得，我认为，你应该——Peter用他独有的柔软来接受这一切，Tony原本认为那孩子不过将他看作是父亲的化身。

他知道自己错了，也许是从Peter 15岁开始？他当然看过Peter所有的录像，生活的，战斗的，还有他对着镜子模仿所有的复仇者。Peter有那种青少年特有的活泼好动，而Tony为此欣慰和满足，他希望他能永远这么快乐下去。

但是谁都知道这是不可能的，他自己知道，他知道Peter也知道，他在回放里见过Peter哭，他16 岁的时候，因为无法挽救所有的生命而跪在地上，Tony想给他一个拥抱，并告诉他这并不是他的错误。但这就是超级英雄的宿命。我们无法拯救所有人，而必须为此负重前行。

Peter 16岁的时候，Tony就已经清楚他身上的所有伤痕。而这是违法的吗，Tony问过自己，得出的结论是他不过遵守了任何一位超级英雄监护人的职责，在青少年英雄不要命的保护这座城市的时候，看好他别让他死去。

但那个眼神重新唤醒了他。Tony想起头一次亲吻喜欢的女孩，头一次试图勾引比他年长的对象上床，他操其他人的时候用过这种眼神吗，迫不及待的好像下一秒就会因为他的一个吻而高潮。

Tony装作没有看到，他咳嗽了一声，说，我拥有MIT的教授称谓，我可以给你远程授课———  
但为什么非是MIT？

Tony说不出口，他想让Peter在自己的母校读书上课。  
见见他见过的风景，走走他走过的路，坐在他上课的教室里，进他送给学校的实验室？

这太过了，一个声音在他脑子里不停重复，Tony，你只是想要Peter带上你的印记。那么你是想要标记他吗，像看自己最得意的一件收藏品？

他没法对此作出回应，你到底想要什么呢Tony。

Mr.Stark，Peter气急败坏，我成年了，可以照顾我自己。他的发音加重在成年上，Tony扫视他墙上贴着的星球大战的海报，轻轻扯了扯嘴唇。

这让Peter重复了一遍，他跳了起来，我快要成年了。  
瞧，这就是未成年人的急性子，他的18岁生日明明还差了几天，而Tony已经准备好要给他一个永生难忘的派对。

他会喜欢吗，Tony心不在焉的想，所有的复仇者都会来，他要不要请坏脾气的老狼——  
哦。

Peter站在Tony的面前，他气鼓鼓的，他继续用那种眼神，夹杂着不满意和渴求看着他，Tony分神了一阵，想起Peter膝盖上留下的那道疤，等他再长大一点，就会为所有的下雨天而疼痛。

可是Peter还年轻，他连说话都带着那种脆生生的孩子气，他说Mr.Stark我能要求一件想要的礼物吗。

当然孩子，当然。这是你成年的生日，你就是想要天上的星星，我也会请银河护卫队想办法弄来。

Peter的眼神出卖了一切，他的手搁在Tony的腰上，他挨得这样近，他几乎乞求一般希望Tony留下来。

可我会毁了他。Tony想，他没扯开Peter的手，他允许他们彼此享受了一会不可饶恕的亲密。他甚至让Peter亲了亲他的唇角。

这是儿童故事的开始吗，Tony想，他放纵自己的手指在Peter 的头发里呆了一会，年轻的男孩温暖的像一块炭。

我保证，童话故事都会有一个好结局。


	3. Chapter 3

Tony终于对这场漫长的调情感到了疲惫。  
但他是故意的吗？他端着杯子看着在飞机上坐在自己对面还有点儿欲言又止的男孩挑挑眉。他是故意的吗，用那种眼神看着自己，在飞机上坐自己对面，然后拿膝盖不经意地碰自己。上帝，Tony，他才几岁。

他用从那种蹩脚的好莱坞爱情片里学来的桥段来开启话题，嘿，Mr.Stark你要再来点儿冰吗？或者是我们最近作业很多，但我看了你的每一场发布会———

如果不是真的，也不重要。  
Tony挑了挑眉，他举着杯子问Peter想不想来一杯，你的蜘蛛血清会为你提供更多的分解酶来消化酒精吗，孩子？  
Mr.Stark我还没到年龄。  
没问题，只要离开了美国的土地，在亚洲的任何国家你都可以选择夜夜宿醉。

Tony把手里的杯子塞到他的手边上，他看到Peter犹豫了几秒钟，然后端起酒杯喝了一口。  
奥，他感叹了一下，然后看了看Tony，这个我想的味道不一样，他们总说酒不好喝。  
的确是，Tony摘了下墨镜，这是一种来自东方的植物饮料，叫酸梅？乌梅？它们只是从颜色上看着像威士忌。

还有，我不接任何人递过来的东西，所以孩子，这个杯子是你的了。

要是按照Tony的标准，（他的标准对于常人而言有些高的出奇，但他办到了。）我在你这个年纪的时候已经可以给我的对象来一次完美的口活，但我希望你纯洁的还像一张白纸。

他也不能为此而耿耿于怀，Peter加入的这场旅行是意外，他绝对不会承认自己已经对此蓄谋已久。但是带着他去哪里更合适？欧洲？他并不赞同男孩在柏林干的那些事，但青少年总对派对情有独钟。

他们可以去一些更加美味，更加成熟，或者，更加隐秘的地方。东京是个好选择，孩子，我见到过你房间里的那几页日本写真。

Peter对这一切都充满了好奇和期待，他被告知他们来这儿只是因为Tony想要吃一顿怀石料理。

所以Mr.Stark，哦天啊这是真的温泉吗，我可以睡在你隔壁吗？他热情的上蹿下跳，在木制房屋的一角留下他的蛛网，他用一百万种问题来打发从飞机上就开始无处宣泄的兴奋，而Peter并非想要一些确切答案。

Tony选择了一家私人的庄园，他包下了所有的屋子，他允许Peter可以在洗完澡后换上浴衣来和他一起共进晚餐。

显然男孩为此费心打扮过了，他顶着还湿漉漉的脑袋，浴衣被打了一个死结，看来他对打结这件事上并没有太大的天赋。他光着双脚走进房间的时候，Tony已经坐在桌边开始喝酒，一小盅的清酒，他并不允许自己在这种场合喝醉。

他从Peter的脚踝往上扫，不需要对方展现出所有的身体他都熟知蜘蛛侠的身上留下过多少伤痕。Tony将目光隐藏在杯子的后面，与之相对的是Peter对这身装扮并不适应，他的浴衣并未穿妥，在坐下的时候拉下了一小部分的肩膀。

这是新的吗。  
Tony问他，Peter坐在他的边上，他意识到了这个问题，并往上扯了扯衣服。  
我没照看你的时候，你发生了什么？  
没什么。Peter支支吾吾，我只是……  
抓小偷？Tony抬了抬下巴，纽约有这么多的复仇者，或者你只要给Happy打个电话，

Mr.Stark我们讨论过这个问题了！  
当然，他气鼓鼓地坐在一边据理力争他对皇后区管辖权的问题，他还要强调的加上，我甚至还做过钢铁侠的坚实后盾！

当然，过来。  
Tony将杯子放在桌上，他伸出手来让Peter抬高了下巴给他看那道疤痕。Peter在他的手指碰到肩膀的时候耳朵红了。但这不是Tony在意的问题，蜘蛛血清超人般的愈合能力会让他在年轻的时候毫无知觉，但它们会在日后成为你挥之不去的疼痛。

Tony不能告诉他，蜘蛛侠，那些旧伤在雨天会像针一般刺入你的身体，止痛药都没办法拯救。可是你还这么年轻。

Tony让他继续抬起手臂，你害羞什么，我只是帮你重新系一下浴衣的带子。  
不，可能是我洗澡的时候有点久，Peter说，奥，Mr.Stark我闻到了。  
什么？  
你喝酒了吗？  
他像个小动物一般歪了歪脑袋，鼻尖动了一动，我可以试试吗？  
Peter把手放在他的大腿上，请，拜托，求你了。他放弃了所有的敬语，并在此刻用一种（他哪儿学来的？）他自己也许并不能好好驾驭的方式来引诱？（也许吧。）Tony，他的手还在微微颤抖。

你想了多久了，孩子？  
Tony帮他系好浴衣的带子，把放在他膝盖上的手轻轻挪开，他的语速很慢，当然孩子，你总有机会的。  
但你要等。


	4. Chapter 4

“你想要的太多了。”托尼皱起眉，他的手上沾满了机油，还有一些蹭在舒适又老旧的T恤衫上，他拿起布擦了擦手，“你完全可以自己去。”

看到彼得表情的时候，托尼顿了顿，他懊恼了有那么几秒钟，但他只是抬了抬下巴，“可以吗？”年轻的男孩没回答他，只是转过了头，留给他一个毛茸茸的后脑勺。

晚上他们去喝了酒，彼得不在，托尼躺在沙发上开始喋喋不休的抱怨，“他们年轻人在想什么？我是说，那只是一个小型的家长聚会，梅去意大利了，当然是他提的要求，因为最近他抓的反派太多，要送唯一的家长去欧洲度假。可是，我是说，我用什么借口去参加他的家长聚会？我们能聊什么？彼得是一定会去MIT的，他和他的同学们不一样。”

“托尼。”班纳摘下了眼镜，他揉着自己的额头，“你已经在以他的家长自居，我是说，这没什么不好的  
，过去聊聊天，喝喝咖啡，你和你聪明的实习生——”

“这听上去不对。”托尼皱起眉，“我更像是他的，要我说保护人，保护他不被自己的鲁莽给害死。你能想象他就是约会个同学都能遇上对方的老爹是危险分子的事？看在爱因斯坦的份上，他甚至没成年！他就不能只是好好的扶扶老太太过马路，抓抓小偷？”

班纳盯着他，用一种介于怜悯和同情的眼神，托尼讨厌这个，他最好的朋友刚从外星回来不久，现在多了个毛头小孩出现在他们俩的实验室里，笨手笨脚，还有需要他出席家长聚会的蠢提议，托尼觉得班纳会了解这个，也许？“我可以给他很多别的，钱，装备，武器，我保护他和他的家人，我希望他好好读书，做做普通的好事，而不是一门心思害死自己。”

“你应该去。”班纳轻声说，“托尼，你在抗拒陪伴他，抗拒介入他的生活，因为你怕这一切发生。”

怕什么，在彼得咬着笔杆写他的西班牙语作业，课外阅读要写聂鲁达诗集的笔记，他在纸上写情诗，悄悄的请笨笨送过来，幼稚的让人心碎。

他这个年纪，应该是纯洁，天真，无辜的代名词。托尼忘了自己的年岁是如何演绎肮脏青少年的，但等到了他这个年纪，是啊，等到了他这个年纪，光是看着年轻人的后颈都成为了心底最令人羞愧的罪恶。

“我什么都不怕。”托尼给自己下了定语，“我只是不想和那群人混在一起，你应该懂我。”  
“说实话我不太懂。”班纳是这么说的，“我没打算成为某个孩子的教父，在他还是个minor，天哪托尼你真的在那孩子只是14岁的时候就拉他上战场？那你应该为他负责。”

可是这一切听上去该死的不正确，对吧，他不该把这一切混起来，那些情诗和家长会的邀请，年轻的男孩也许认为他可以表达一些依赖，介绍他给自己的朋友认识，现在那不止是酷了。那代表了些别的，托尼不想承认，他抗拒这一切是抗拒另一种可能。

“他想要的太多了。“托尼下了定语，“别的可以，这个不行。”  
班纳耸了耸肩，“随你。”

托尼失眠了，像是又一次被这种不可承受的美好给惊醒，彼得试图把这一切拉回到托尼熟悉的轨迹，笨拙的调情，热情的眼神，他赌气的回到自己的房间里，连吃晚饭都没出来。

这世界上还有别的值得他操心，托尼把扳手扔到工作台上，笨笨不知所措的转来转去，“滚吧。”他说，“我不会去的。”

那是否意味着另一种可能，那些傻乎乎的纸他都留着，负罪感让他不会再一次打开。托尼自己没有享受过陪伴，如今也不知道该怎么做这一切，“我不信诗。”那是托尼对彼得说的。“也不会给你回应，别白费劲了，小子。”

你可以享受另一种，美好的，青涩的，懵懂到只存在童话里的性爱。你不该把自己置于脏乎乎的，不健康的性幻想里。

不。托尼说，“不。”  
我们都有自己的问题，你的问题不是最严重的。你依旧可以有选择。彼得把脑袋膝盖蜷缩在他自己的膝盖里，他的肩胛骨是伸出了翅膀的蝴蝶，托尼说，“我不会去你的家长聚会，见鬼，你为什么非要让我参加这个？”

我以为你更想要别的。我不是你最好的选择。  
他坐下来伸出手摸了摸彼得的头发，少年绝望的看着他，“我都给你了，请别丢弃它。“彼得说，他仰着脑袋试图亲吻托尼的手掌。“斯塔克先生，我把我的心给你了。“ 

那一块的肌肤像火一样的烧了起来。  
我可以给你别的，托尼想，他明白这种感觉，很多很多别的，只要别像燎原的火一样试图点燃我。  
“你的一生还很长。”他拍了拍彼得的脑袋，“睡觉吧，小子。”  
“我知道你藏着我的诗。“他说，“我偷偷上过你的床，我需要你的味道才能入睡。”

他的眼睫抽搐了起来，“星期五！”他说，“关闭他的权限。”  
“我会努力。“他契而不舍，干脆抱住了托尼的胳膊，“不让自己被杀死，我可以保护你的后背，我有蜘蛛感应，他们叫我神奇小子——”  
“睡觉！”托尼站起来，他不让自己去看年轻人的眼睛，“别再说蠢话了。”  
“这不是蠢话，你只是觉得自己不配得到它，是不是，斯塔克先生？可我爱你。”

带着少年所有的情绪化，炙热，天真，把美好干净变成黏腻欲望的爱你。

而我会毁了你。托尼绝望的想，你会被利用，被丢弃被遗忘，你会恨我。  
可是彼得从不放弃，就像一次又一次迎向死亡的坦然，“我爱你。”


	5. 奶油草莓

开始下雪的时候，彼得把草莓扔进了他的威士忌酒杯里。

“就尝一下。”他说，趴在沙发上，围着柔软的毯子，壁炉已经烧上了火，他赤裸的双足搁在托尼的腿上。“网上说的，威士忌可以拿来泡草莓。”  
   
年轻男孩把他最新款的斯塔克电话扔在地毯上，层层叠叠的枕头堆积出一个小山，再往里面挖掘的话，也许可以找到他昨天遗失的袜子。托尼喝了两杯，他带着微醺的笑意，伸出手捏着彼得的脚腕。那上面留着很早之前的伤疤，淡了，只剩下浅白的痕迹。

“你满21了吗，就想喝酒？”  
   
无数次尝过的，从托尼的手指，一点点舌尖残留的味道，对他来说威士忌太辣，浸泡过的草莓带着烟熏火燎的干渴，一直烧到了胃里。彼得皱着眉打了个哆嗦，被改造过的超级躯体分解酒精只要几秒钟，他可以醉的，在那几秒里，倒在羊驼绒的毯子里说一点孩子气的傻话，接着让托尼哈哈大笑。  
   
彼得仰着脑袋，“你喜欢这味道吗。”  
花费几百刀买的好年份，在蜘蛛侠的眼里就是带着烟味的辛辣液体。彼得成年了，还沉迷甜味的奶油草莓，在下雪的时候赤脚跑出去，从院子的树叶上找到没死去的瓢虫，大惊小怪的举起来给落地窗里面的钢铁侠看。  
   
扮演成熟，正经地穿着定制的西装站在媒体面前，闪光灯亮起来的时候就想逃跑，唯一感到安慰的是托尼放在他腰后的手。等待铺天盖地的话筒和问题终于放过了新任托尼斯塔克的甜心男友而转战复仇者的时候，这位男孩在间歇里咬着托尼的耳朵，“他们会知道我是蜘蛛侠吗？”

“不会有任何人知道这件事，我保证。”  
   
托尼向他保证任何事，包括这里。他说我们可以在下雪的时候，端上你的麝香草莓去壁炉前看会书。只有这里才产的野生草莓，小个子但香气逼人，彼得一把一把地抓起来，手指上粘着红色的汁液，最后一点一点地被舔干净，他不再试图扮演熟知世事。看遍了生死，去过了宇宙，他在外星球上被托尼授勋，成为复仇者骑士。  
   
脱下战袍还是个孩子，幼稚口味，在成山的毯子上用脚去踩托尼的，一起陷在柔软的棉花堆里。彼得从托尼的舌头上尝到真正的威士忌，也是个疯子，把托尼拉到天花板上他织的网里，扔掉他的杯子和衣服，远离蜡烛，炉火，电视，手机，书本，远离所有外界的噪音和还没好完全的伤口。  
   
他真诚坦白地向托尼展示自己的心。不再试探，也不怕开口说我喜欢你，斯塔克先生。不是孩子气冲动的表白，他们都知道，在他从天空上像一颗星星那样坠落的时候，托尼就知道。放下所有防备和技巧，抛弃过去几十年恋爱里学来的心动，纵容彼得幼稚的拉起他一起跳舞。看通宵的电影，比起酒他更喜欢可乐。  
   
他们在一个夜晚里探索彼此很多次，年轻男孩永远不知疲倦，含着他的手指和耳朵。他把自己裹在托尼的脚边，直到终于困了，闭起了眼睛。

“你要不要枕头？”托尼问他，嗓子哑的像刚咽了一个世界的沙。他们的影子在地上交叠在一起，彼得半睡半醒地嗯了一声，他把自己更深地埋进托尼的怀里。  
   
外面下着大雪，整片山区都被白色覆盖，而屋内的木头烧起来发出轻微的声响，逆着光，他依旧看得清彼得脸上覆盖着茸茸的毛，他的胡渣和青春痘一起蹦了出来，托尼轻轻的碰了碰他的脑袋，给他垫上了一个枕头。彼得蹭了蹭他的手，发出均匀的呼吸声。  
   
这是他人生中最接近拥有家的一刻，乱糟糟的毯子和男孩，温暖的屋子，外头的雪落的没有声响。


	6. Chapter 6

“我看到你了。”彼得傻乎乎的笑着，把手伸到托尼的面前，钢铁侠打开看了面具，看到他没法聚焦的眼神，刚才外星人的那一下袭击是彼得替他挡住的。

托尼原本以为那只是一种奇怪的气体，他也给彼得的战袍上加了些防辐射的装置，但现在他中招了。彼得指着他头上说，“我看到了金鱼。”就像被坏心眼的学长哄骗了吃下一堆没晒好的蘑菇，这种攻击让彼得产生幻觉，他甚至大胆的拉上了托尼的手，“我们要去划船吗，Daddy？”

“你们来负责清扫战场。”托尼在内部线路里这样叮嘱，他扯着年轻人汗津津的手腕，彼得咬着嘴唇咯咯傻笑，然后被他抱在怀中飞了出去。

“很多鲸鱼，还有那种巨大的螃蟹。他们在你的脑袋上游泳，等等，有月亮，你把美人鱼的尾巴放在贝壳的船上，龙喷着火焰穿过沙丘。”  
斯蒂芬说他没什么问题，就像一种短暂致幻的药物，地球上的人类也磕的那种，他的体征没有改变，也许在结束后会有一些发烧。况且这不是重点，斯蒂芬在听到彼得那几声Daddy后，玩味的看了看托尼的脸。亿万富翁面不改色，“他什么时候能好？”

“半小时或者更久，他的身体被改造过，代谢变快，也许再过一会就能恢复正常，给他多喝点水。”

接下来的时间是他们了的，满嘴胡话的蜘蛛侠，不知道给他和托尼的传言加上了多少漂亮宝贝的滤镜，人们喜欢听这些，有钱的单身汉拯救失足少年。像疯子一样坐在屋顶的边缘听他念念叨叨想象里的场景。

“我们往月亮上去。”彼得看上去一脸正经，“你喜欢我叫你名字吗，斯塔克先生，我一直很喜欢你，呃，不是那种喜欢，你知道。”  
又和讲秘密一样压低声音，无非是巴黎市中心出产的蜂蜜拥有更加繁复的味觉体验，而人人都爱托尼斯塔克，“我想你一起去钓鱼。我小时候一直想去河里飞钓，但是我爸爸说在月亮上可以钓到星空里的梦。我们的梦都是白鹤送来的，它们含着一个又一个不同颜色的小球丢到我们的睡眠里。”

“好好好。”托尼敷衍的说，“我们可以飞去月亮。”  
“我梦到过你，托尼，他们总说你像我父亲。”  
最糟糕的比喻是不是，托尼自己也那么认为，“但我不喜欢这个比喻。”彼得打了个嗝，他红着脸舔了舔自己的牙齿，“我梦到我们都要死在地球保卫战上，你说我还那么小，可以不参与。你说你不想我死在前线上，为作业烦恼也好，因为喜欢的女孩子不和我去舞会也没事，只要我能活下来。我说不行。”

彼得把脑袋靠在托尼的肩膀上，他从来不撒娇，年轻男孩长着结实的大腿，穿过他的睡衣，像个老是忧心忡忡的小老头说我得完成这些作业。

或者帮你拯救世界也没关系，但在幻觉里他说了很多实话，大部分托尼并不想听。“我说我是你的骑士，你给我做了战袍不是想我只呆在房间里拼乐高，当然我的技术也没有那么好，总得需要人搭把手。我找不到小部分的碎片，可是哦斯塔克先生，托尼，我可以叫你托尼吗，我说我是你的骑士，你就为我授勋。”

“像这样？”托尼伸出手点了点他的额头，而彼得一把抓住了，“不是这样。”他傻乎乎的笑，“你在我的胸口划了十字，你说我不用在你的面前下跪，因为神的面具也被撕裂了。地球是宇宙暴徒的赌注，我们都是不怕死的凡人。”

“然后我想想其实我很脆弱，我也没那么不怕死，我还没吻过你的眼睛。“  
“包括喊一声daddy？”  
“这是你喜欢的吗？托尼，我想我们可以试试。”彼得的眼睛亮晶晶的，他撅着嘴唇凑过来，像一个幼稚的孩子无意义的模仿电影里的片段。他甚至停了一停，“我应该伸出舌头吗？”  
“别。”托尼说，“你的初吻没教过你这一切技巧？”  
“有一些，有一些是我想在梦里对你做的。平时你一定会用扳手敲我的脑袋，让我专心回忆公式，不像今天我们一起坐在月亮上，还有无限的噪音，我们去钓鱼。托尼，我老是想，要是真的发生了，不管你想不想，我总会去的。”

“拯救世界很虚幻是不是，在我这年纪我们还相信这一些，我们觉得美好的应该被保留，有些人应该被爱，世界应该和平。不管是不是你的骑士，我都会去的。但是我总会倾向先保护你。”

“你醒了。”托尼冷静的说，“你的心率已经接近正常水平，告诉我彼得，你说了多少是真话，你的蜘蛛雷达告诉了你多少？“

“每一句。”彼得说，“包括我想吻你。”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Flirting*

比起调情，这更像是年轻人在证明自己的魅力。彼得在会议的过程中频繁地看着他，带上了咬嘴唇，舔手指还有碰膝盖的成就。他的手就放在托尼的背后，年长的钢铁侠视若无睹，靠在椅背上，让彼得的手掌成为温暖的夹角。

这就是获得了超级感官的好处，彼得在三个月之前还没意识到这一点。那时候这世界上的所有细节对他来说都困扰极了，无休止的噪音，世界突然间在他面前展开，像一本书太过容易阅读的书籍。他能读懂眼神，嘴唇，包括那些肌肤上细小毛孔因为恐惧或者舒适张开的方式。

那一些细枝末节，比如他坐在托尼的边上，解读他的嘴唇微微上翘，这是愉悦。投来的警告目光中带着鼓励，斯塔克先生的脖颈往后，他放松的把身体交托给他，在他们会议的半程插嘴说“我认为让我来更好。“

他还说过很多别的，比如“彼得你脑子里糊的是花生酱？”他在实验室里不耐烦的挥舞着扳手，不带怒气，彼得感受的出来，还有一半近乎炫耀，他把真理涂抹在彼得嘴唇上，“还需要我教你？”

能教的太多了，这些显而易见的青涩方式，托尼给他升级，比如手指轻擦过对方的手腕，最后落在他大腿的内侧，接着是说话，轻声靠在他的耳边，吹气一样的用鼻尖蹭着他的耳垂。这么多人看着，就连娜塔莎都没发现不对劲。

但是彼得闻到托尼的气味发生改变，他第一次见到对方的时候感受过他因为骨折而引发的过高体温。如今一半是他被挑起兴趣。因为男孩下巴上冒出来的痘，他笨拙用力的手法，他揣测自己无意的暗示，接着把胳膊留在他的背上。

托尼的床上有一阵子没有留下任何人过夜，他为彼得打开了权限。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> call me by your name paro

也许是吧，托尼是这么回答的。在全世界的话筒都杵在他面前，问他年轻的男孩是不是他新的玩具男孩的时候，托尼只是带上了墨镜，不如说他是我的新男友。

世界几乎要被这消息爆炸，而他们只是花费时间耗在盛夏快要结束的意大利乡下。给牛眼肉加一点点盐，会有人来料理这棵柠檬树，泳池里永远泡着他变得皱皱的手指。彼得咬着笔杆给他的作业加上末尾标点，他抬起脑袋，这里没有媒体和新闻，那些爆炸性的字眼一时半会传不进来，手机也没有信号，世界不着急在暑假的末尾被拯救。

何况救世主正躺在椅子上喝他的特饮，这里的一切都被拖长，过于旺盛的荷尔蒙让他冒痘。彼得游到他的腿边，伸出湿漉漉的胳膊来碰托尼的膝盖。

嘿，你到底在什么时候会碰我。他不敢这样的问出口，只是在每个夜晚观察门缝底下的灯，把脑袋套在薄薄床单的底下，屏住呼吸抚慰自己。彼得闹不清，托尼带他来除了度假之外还有没有别的意思。他做好了万全的准备，像处子终究会献祭，并拢双腿或者在餐桌下偷偷抚摸，托尼没有拒绝他，也同样不给他进一步的暗示。

他像一个绅士，得体，招人厌烦的老派甜心爹地，带他坐敞篷的跑车兜风，开过挂满葡萄的庄园，停下来的时候让他摘一串，一颗一颗的往他的嘴里送。包括了彼得的手指，年轻人舔过丰沛水果的汁液，他黏糊糊的用胳膊和手肘频繁碰他，想象那些在无人的路上跪下来给驾驶员口一管的电影情节。

像描绘死亡一样的幻想他，加上每一次站在他身边总会拼命分泌的肾上激素。往前飞，被捕获，晚餐挨在一起坐在葡萄藤下喝自酿的酒。彼得晕晕乎乎，大着胆子搂着斯塔克先生的肩膀，吃多了牡蛎吗男孩？托尼挂着笑靠在椅背上，示意他把餐后的甜点递到眼前。

他更喜欢美国的甜甜圈，简单粗暴，不动脑子的热量，是失恋的安慰。意大利人做甜品甚至加酒，他只吃了一勺就放在那边，看着彼得慢腾腾吃掉他盘中剩下的食物。没喂饱你吗，到你这岁数还能长高个子？

一直在饥饿，没由来的饥饿，仿佛在斯塔克先生面前永远不会满足。彼得存在一些侥幸心理，好比在十八岁的钟声敲响前他们都不会有实质进展。但在欧洲是不是可以特赦，也许十七岁就可以，他可以汗津津的躺在托尼的床上坦白，你是我在这个夏天拥抱过的唯一一个。

这里甚至没有别人，电子管家，神出鬼没的仆人，总是美味的饭菜，和他长时间沉迷的泳池。他打开房门的时候垫着脚，偷偷摸摸爬上托尼的床，总是很凉。他把自己弄得很凉，而彼得是热的。

他像一个夏天的太阳散发着光和热，带着乡间的土地气味还有晚餐的咖啡，他把自己蜷起来，毛茸茸的脑袋拱着他的胸口。斯塔克先生永远不会那么早睡着，但他今夜做到了。

回到纽约的时候会有记者等着问他，那个总在高楼大厦里穿梭的身影，被逮到的时候话筒差点杵在他的脸上。

美国的花花公子托尼·斯塔克说你是他的新男友，是真的吗？  
彼得愣了一秒钟，一秒钟后他荡着蛛丝飞了出去，他喊对不起，我要去约会了！！！

他们已经约会了1367天，而彼得刚刚意识过来。他没有在十七岁的盛夏末尾把童贞留给坏脾气的男友。失策，今夜不会了。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A summary of 2017

过去一年，  
你给他发了两千四百条短信，  
七万个字符，包含六千个emoji。  
你电话的触屏从春天开始破损  
三天后，  
他在你考了第5个A的时候送了你一台新的手机。

Mr.Stark成为了你的口头禅，  
你一天要说上四十八次，  
并想念7200秒。  
还有180分钟，  
在放学后勇斗纽约市小偷。

你学会了西班牙语里亲爱的单词，  
你有五百六十七次想要在短信的开头加上“亲爱的托尼”  
还有结尾的亲吻，  
你觉得这是礼貌，  
也许还有一点点，  
青少年的发烧？

夏天快要结束的时候，  
你获得了复仇者基地的通行证。  
尽管华盛顿的樱花盛开还是只在Mr.Stark的Ins上见过，  
他一张图片的点赞数比你的粉丝总和还多。  
但他会给你私信，  
告诉你，那其实是在日本拍的。

“你要是申请MIT，我就带你周游世界。”

这不是圣诞老人的说法。  
但你还是不可免俗的在枕头底下藏了愿望纸条。  
你希望梅姨可以开心快乐，  
SAT可以满分，  
最好申请上纽约市的大学。

你想在十六岁的这一年，  
就像在电影海报上看到的那样，  
把心爱的人网在蛛丝里，  
或者只是和他一起在皇后区上空荡秋千。

Mr.Stark开始变得比以前爱笑，  
他比梅姨还要絮叨，  
他给你升级了新的战甲，  
并且在短信里指责你没有按时到他的实验室报道。  
他还带你去屋顶吃芝士汉堡，  
问你喜欢草莓吗，男孩？  
他甚至偷偷拿走了你的愿望卡片。

距离你成年，  
还剩下979天。  
你很想，在这其中的某一天，告诉他，  
我希望和你一起吃一次樱桃。

愿望卡片上写了这个吗，Peter？  
圣诞老人在树下放了很多的袜子和一张黑色的卡。  
你送回去了。

而Mr.Stark在窗户边摁住了你的手。  
“不，男孩。  
今夜我们不会接吻。”


	10. Chapter 10

他错过了多少时间，那些你孤独又光辉万丈的岁月。你在他这个年纪的时候，已经拥有了带着自己名头的实验室。那些天才般的闪光时刻并不令你留恋，那些漂亮的跑车，合身的西装，令人嫉妒的姑娘……那些被烈酒和金钱打发的无聊。身体中总有一部分是空的。他不在那儿，他或许刚成为一个胚胎，长出细细的绒毛和小小的指甲。

他说史塔克先生，我第一次见到你，你救了我的命。你记不住那些管你叫英雄或者骂你是叛徒的人类，个体的喜怒哀乐并不会影响到你做自己想做的事。可你在某刻为他孩子气的憧憬打动。他看着你，像是穿越空气给了你一个真诚的拥抱。

他说那时候我才七岁，你站在舞台中央，像天神一样落在烟花里。  
你见过神的，金光闪闪，永不停歇，令人仰望的神明。你知道神不会像你一样，因为某一次呼吸而疼痛的抽动嘴角。神，也许永远不会自我怀疑。

可是他说，真的，史塔克先生那时候我没想好，是不是要成为你。  
成为你有什么好处，换上铠甲就像背上诅咒，你将无数的喜怒哀乐变成自己的责任，你就被误解，被伤害，又站立起来，因为这个世界值得被守护。可你那几个夜晚，你修改参数，更新技术，失眠和焦虑和那些同伴间的不理解混杂在一起。

后来我后悔了，青少年耸了耸肩，比起成为你，我更想拥有你。  
哈，大话，贪心，要是愿意，你可以管我叫爹地。但你知道他不会的对吧，你们都失去了，这个世界上最好的父亲。但是你用别的方式弥补他，给他最好的，也给他力所能及的爱。你在找到他加入之前，只想去挽回一个破碎的联盟和注定无法修补如初的友谊，你最好的朋友消失在一次大战之中，你忠诚的管家失去核心参数成为别的陌生人。你崇拜的偶像……你应该劝解年轻人放弃偶像崇拜，因为那注定会成为一生中最痛的痛。

可是如今彼得站在你的房门前，他忐忑的四下张望，在和你的对视中移开视线，又转回来。他犹豫的问，史塔克先生，我来晚了吗？

是的，你迟到了很久很久，你错过了所有，光芒四射，惊心动魄，孤独疲倦。但你来了，帮了一次忙，惹了几个小麻烦，带来了不好笑的笑话和喋喋不休的追问……

他的出现是这个世界赠送给你的一次和解。

是的，托尼摇了摇头，你说，没有，你来的刚好。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> call me by your name paro *again*

“你就想看这些？”  
剩余的他不知道该怎么回答，因为炎热坐在椅子边上，电风扇发出吱呀吱呀的声响。很热，这儿是不开空调的，从远处的山丘吹来被哄热的风，彼得在早些时候上床前吃了根冰棍，没刷牙齿。

现在他难为情的用舌头舔了舔嘴唇，看着托尼从门外进来，他扯住T恤的下摆往上拉扯，脱离了衣物的头发变得乱糟糟，“你就想看这些？”他又重复了一遍。

你是指哪些？彼得犹豫了一下，写在纸头上的，还是发在网上的，但那是匿名论坛，斯塔克先生为什么会去看网友性幻想板块。有一大部分是学生们幻想的关于自己和教授。当然，彼得不愿意承认，他蜷缩着脚趾，发出哼哼唧唧的声响，外头的月亮水一样的漂浮在他们的头顶，托尼的手腕上带着早前在公园里买的吉普赛人做的小编织圈，他大概喝酒了，手指捏着彼得的下巴让他的眼睛必须对着他。

漂亮的笨蛋，彼得眨了眨眼。用笨蛋形容他的导师不是一个正确的说法，无论如何都和这些词沾不上关系的托尼斯塔克本人，早到了漂亮五十，鬓角染了灰色，身材依旧很棒。他胸口的伤疤，彼得在自己的帖子里写的“想一路舔下去，让我的漂亮傻瓜抓着我的头发，他会要求我用力一点……”

“傻瓜？笨蛋？”托尼的拇指擦着他的下巴，用力磨蹭一点，男孩就开始积蓄泪水，他早就过了觉得疼痛和委屈就会哭的年纪，但在托尼面前总忍不住。包括那些匿名描述的反差。哈，在自己的幻想里成为一个予求予给的上帝总是男孩大步迈向成熟的标志之一，把天才换一个包装，推向反面能够减轻这些负罪感。但是感觉不会改变，来到欧洲游学，被太阳和同龄的伙伴一起撺掇，“你们只差了二十几岁！”  
“你害怕什么？”荷尔蒙和渴望在血管里爆炸，在纽约无论如何都不敢伸出的手，在这种汗津津的午夜就能够握住，流畅的说“还想看到更多一点，脱下你的裤子，拜托，让我吸你。”

浪荡子有着考究的伪装，令人惊讶的是托尼也许也等待着他说出这句话，并不像他在曼哈顿某个叫不上名字的餐厅里那么正经的拒绝他一起跳舞的提议。

那个真的挺傻，或者只是炎热搞坏了他们的脑子，藏在书页里和笔下的诗歌突然就成了装饰背景，只有热情，还有很狭窄的床。托尼低声抱怨过了，连带着对他生疏技术的不满。他们花了点时间，把汗水抹在对方的皮肤上，大腿下的动脉如今碰到了另一个人的心跳，他的手指戳在托尼的胸口，那儿还剩着淡白的疤痕。

“没有反应堆，取掉了，现在心脏很好。”  
“脱掉战袍看起来不像是钢铁侠。“  
“小子，你想说什么？”  
不是钢铁侠，也没有蜘蛛网，学校里的托尼挂着他导师的名头，离开了纽约就都不作数。

“我想说看到的不够，我想的不止那一些，但没实际操作过总是觉得生疏。”  
“现在呢？”  
“觉得更加不够。”  
托尼不会脸红，他甚至不会心跳加速，这只是夏天最普通的一夜，醒来他们会一起去游泳。大概吧，比起游泳托尼更喜欢慢跑。彼得知道，他只是凑过在托尼的肩头印了一个吻。

孩子的梦呓罢了，别在意。


	12. 私人厨房

*存个脑洞，先道个歉，最近沉迷足球没更新，预计更新是世界杯结束后………

 

脑过一个半AU的虫铁，差不多是纽约市的蜘蛛侠还在开foodtruck卖热狗赚零花钱，因为收拾反派所以当天很晚才把车开回去。半路上有人拦住了车，钢铁侠好像刚从战场上下来，没有带头盔。

“有吃的吗？”  
那是彼得从小的偶像，他急急忙忙靠边停车，还张望了下摄像头没拍到他的违规，给托尼做的热狗里加了extra的芥末酱和酸黄瓜，里面还有碎洋葱，芹菜叶，和今天剩下的炸面包酥。托尼给他也买了一个，两个人就坐在路边的石墩子上默默吃。托尼说这是他吃过最好吃的热狗，一边接过彼得递过来的纸巾，擦掉脸上的灰尘，酱料，干掉的血迹。

他给了钱就走了，彼得就当作那是个夜晚的奇遇。  
但那时候的一个月里，他在深夜里又碰到了托尼几次，现在他知道托尼喜欢多加一点番茄和洋葱，喜欢他“天才性”发明的芫荽西芹酱，他甚至买了一罐回去，不过彼得猜测他从没打开过。

他们不聊天，一起喝可乐，托尼说他喜欢彼得的热狗，并问他几岁，成年了吗？纽约市卫生局会给他授权卫生许可证？彼得说他在读大学了，读生物化学，呃，非常喜欢你。

人人都爱钢铁侠，当然。托尼这次吃完了他的热狗付了钱打算走，彼得说谢谢你一直请我吃东西，就当老顾客回馈，我给你做了点别的。他拿出一盒烤制好的花生，可以配托尼上次买的那瓶酱，还有盒提拉米苏，他一直放在车里的小冰柜里。

第二天他上学的时候有人给他打了电话，说有一份工作要给他，彼得稀里糊涂被带到斯塔克大厦，这次托尼穿着西装，刚从会议室里出来，看到他说，你来的正好，我还没吃早餐。

于是彼得又被带去厨房，他做了简单的炒蛋，煎培根，用了牛油果和黑胡椒，他在贝果的顶上抹了一层芝麻菜。接着他成了托尼斯塔克的私厨，托尼和他说“你知道我为什么喜欢吃快餐吗？”

“因为它们简单快捷不用花时间。我喜欢你做的热狗，它们让我想起小时候。”  
没人管他的时候托尼会自己做个热狗，贾维斯试图给他炸过薯条，但是结果就别多问了。后来他们有一个墨西哥厨子，味道和彼得干的差不多，区别是彼得没那么狠心放辣椒。

现在蜘蛛侠总要在打击犯罪的时候惦记时间，不能太晚，不然托尼做实验总会忘记吃饭。他喜欢吃些简单又美味的食物，家常的更好，那是彼得擅长的类型，他在whole food里探索各种乳酪，然后背在身上好像蜘蛛特快。

爬窗的时候要很小心，不能暴露自己的秘密。他们也开始聊天了，偶尔托尼会给他讲解下他最近在做的project。直到某个夜晚他的新食谱开发到了一半，自己坐在厨房里吃沙拉。

托尼拿着咖啡杯上来，他现在喜欢彼得对他咖啡做的事。托尼问他今天不用去打击犯罪吗？  
彼得慌了，几乎把叉子扔到地上，托尼让他放心，没有别人知道他的秘密，因为他是托尼斯塔克，所以他总是知道一切。

他们尴尬地互相对望，彼得问是什么时候，托尼说第一次他们吃完热狗，贾维斯查得到一切，“而你演的很糟糕。”

彼得问那为什么要提供他这份工作？  
托尼说我的确喜欢你做的食物，另外，“我认为我从来没误解过你的秘密。”

比如彼得喜欢托尼斯塔克大于钢铁侠，他在做甜品的时候总期待着些别的，所以它们更柔和，更甜蜜……还有多加的那些柠檬。

“我可以从你做的食物里吃出你的心情。”  
怎么样都要快点回来等待新出炉的闪电泡芙，手工摇出来的冰淇淋，他在阳台上种了新鲜的香料，彼得颤抖着接受托尼的吻。他说你都知道了吗？

都知道了，提拉米苏是让我带你走，还有你那些过于慷慨的食物配比。托尼说你想等到什么时候？

这世界上不存在完美的时刻，如果要开始那就是现在，永远别说以后。也不存在完美的对象，他们和食物一样，在美味也会有到期限的那一刻。

重点是你怎么去享受和不辜负他们的美味。彼得说我等了很久了，可能是厨子都有点胆小。但接下来不会了，因为你喜欢我各种新发明的菜式。

托尼扬起了下巴。


	13. 九年

如今不能再用九年前的借口。  
你还小，没成年，等你长大之后……  
再度相遇的时候，是在高级餐厅，换上定制的西装，现在臂弯里挽着的是别人。再次相逢打了个照面，托尼几乎没有改变，岁月对他格外仁慈，只有胡子上多了几丛灰。

现在他是帕克工业的总裁，帽衫成为历史，还是纽约市的蜘蛛侠，只不过托尼给他的套装藏在衣柜深处，如今帕克工业也能制造出更适合他的武器。

他说嘿，斯塔克先生。  
九年后再听到，好像这一切都没改变过。

那些留给高中生的亲吻和拒绝没有，成年礼上的爱抚，钟声敲响的时候有过一次高潮，接着是无止尽的道理，对不起彼得，我们不能再继续。

他去了印度，日本，中国或者随便哪个离纽约遥远的国家，托尼把彼得的迷恋摁在原地，坚信时间会让这些面目全非；他绕开了蜘蛛侠的活动范围，有更多更恼人的问题等着他解决。

也许偶尔会想起那些热情的手指，称呼，傍晚在屋顶上一起吃过的三明治。托尼关注他，时刻希望着年轻男孩不要主动送死。

看到真人比这许多年里观察的要更让人安心，蜘蛛侠和他伙伴们的大小探险，他记得纽约上空火人的热情告白，声名狼藉的雇佣兵宣称他们组成了搭档，就连地狱厨房里的那个，都和他有所牵扯。

彼得帕克看着很好，他比九年前的那个自己更加稳重得体，笑着问好的时候，还捎上一句，“好久不见。”

“也许我们该去喝一杯，你知道，我到法定年龄很久很久了。”  
那句从前是托尼留给床上的笑话，现在彼得弯着眼睛，伸出手，好像一场闲聊，托尼知道那上面是足够扛起十个钢铁侠的力道。

他没法拒绝，或者说他下意识地已经不会再去拒绝彼得的任何请求。  
“好啊。“

带着所有人心知肚明的期待，他们滚上床大约只花了三十分钟，托尼没必要再去问他那之后你做了什么？他全都有监控视频。

彼得家的阳台可以看到复仇者大厦，托尼重新买回来的那栋。所以他们扯平了。

“为什么？”他们把威士忌涂抹到彼此的脖子上，年轻的帕克总裁又问了一次，“为什么当时离开我？”

也许比起从前，托尼会觉得粗暴一点更让他兴奋，但他没想到此刻，在他们连在一起的时候，彼得会问他这个问题。他的牙齿逗留在托尼的耳垂边，好像有任何不让他满意的答案出现，他就会把钢铁侠拆吃入腹。

“没有为什么。”托尼从不为自己辩解，“我离开只是因为我想离开。“  
“骗子。”

彼得破解了凯伦的系统，AI倒戈了，托尼能看到的他也能看到，他想要的，如果他想要。  
彼得想，我在很早以前，就已经决定好了今天。

斯塔克先生，不要再跑了。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 摄政王AU

年轻的美国男孩彼得帕克早些年父母因为一场车祸过世，和自己的叔叔婶婶一起生活。某一天上学路上看到了欧洲某国皇室飞机遇难，也只是快速刷过了这条新闻。

结果第二天去上学的时候就有一溜的豪车车队停在校门口，等他从校车上下来，就有一群西装革履的拦住了他的去路。从车上下来的男子摘下墨镜，伸出手自我介绍是，托尼斯塔克公爵，要和他谈谈。

在美国长大的彼得哪里搞得清这一连串头衔，结果托尼告诉他，他母亲就是昨天新闻里那个国家王室的公主，因为和爱人私奔到美国放弃了继承权。但是现在王室遇难，彼得是现存的唯一王储，所以他要回去继承皇位。托尼还很不走心的说对他父母遇难的事感到抱歉。彼得觉得这是假的，结果叔叔婶婶证实了这件事还给他看了妈妈公主时候的照片，几经周折下他终于同意了回去继承皇位。

这期间托尼一直在美国，他是彼得非常不了解的类型，他有点害怕对方，又觉得对方的腔调迷人。斯塔克公爵永远都穿定制的西装，纽扣扣到最上面一颗。手里握着一根红宝石拐杖。他带着彼得上了私人飞机之后，就已经安排了造型师，礼仪师，公关来帮助彼得改头换面。他得新学口音，学历史，喜欢面对媒体。托尼说你的部分外在形象我会负责，毕竟按照血统来说，我是你的堂舅。

彼得喝着水差点噎住，托尼用拐杖敲了敲他的腿，让他任何时刻都要保持住君主的威严。在他登基的前两年自己会是他的摄政王帮他适应一切政务。

彼得心里嘀咕说我看过莎士比亚，一般这种摄政都是想搞代权的，但他不敢说一方面觉得托尼斯塔克还挺迷人。不过现在欧洲王室基本都是吉祥物，不实际掌权，但是彼得下了飞机还是被皇宫的规模吓了一跳。他一下飞机就已经有媒体出现，他必须按照学好的方式微笑和挥手。

等终于进了皇宫见了曾经也照顾过他妈妈的皇室管家凯伦，但心里的那种不真实感还没消散。他去看了他妈妈长大的房间，跑过的走廊，以前的照片，凯伦后来说这些都是托尼吩咐布置的。毕竟需要这里的新主人对他的国家产生归属感。

彼得开始被带入无数的贵族晚宴，托尼带着他，给他介绍这是谁那是谁，他们所有人都需要对他行礼。彼得昏头转向，还听到他们的声音窃窃私语怀疑他能不能行。他在美国还不到饮酒的年纪，但是这里他已经十八岁了，必须学会克服恐惧举起酒杯致辞。

因为压力太大在登基前的一个晚上彼得溜出了皇宫，他在城市里闲逛，结果遇到了一个年轻男孩，彼得一直知道自己喜欢男孩多于女孩，他们发展了一些超出友谊的关系，在散步中彼得意识到托尼从来不曾在他面前屈膝。

后来他还是回到了皇宫，托尼一整晚没睡坐在中庭等他回来，几个小时后就是加冕礼，他被夹在人群的当中，觉得脚底下已经出现了深渊裂缝。公爵大人用拇指揉搓着他拐杖上的红宝石，彼得的衣服还没换完，更劲爆的消息已经上了头条“王储的秘密情人？！”

报纸上是彼得亲吻那个男孩的照片，托尼若有所思的说，“你一直都没学会在任何时刻你都已经代表了一个国家。”但是这份报纸的规模不大，托尼通过各种手段压了下去，那时候距离他们出发前往大教堂还剩不到一个小时。

托尼让其他人都退下，他们两人面对面，彼得已经换上了国王的军服，他的权杖和托尼很相似，但那上面更多的是黄金和绿宝石。托尼说“今天之后你就是这个国家的君主，希望昨晚能够给你上了一课，你不再是你自己，你代表了一个国家的尊严，荣辱，体面，历史，你是这个国家神圣王权的象征。”

彼得不说话，托尼还说了“王室秘辛不少见，如果你想要出去找乐子前，最好先问问我的意见。”  
彼得觉得自己被完全困住，他反问托尼又是谁，托尼说我是你的监护人。彼得看过很多历史书，他知道自己在真正被人民和政坛接受前，他就必须妥协这一切，他是完美的傀儡，可爱，亲和，年轻，没有太大的丑闻，是最受爱戴的公主的唯一儿子。

托尼将他的形象塑造的很好，在他接受了大主教的加冕手握权杖站在人前，无数的欢呼和掌声海啸般淹没他的耳朵。彼得走下神坛，所有人都屈膝，包括托尼斯塔克。他特意在公爵面前停留一会，等待斯塔克公爵恭敬亲吻他手上的戒指。

深渊里埋着地狱，彼得站在裂缝边张望了一番，想起那许多权臣引诱国王的故事，还有那些王子复仇的传奇，他站在人群的跟前微笑挥手，忍受地狱的熔浆往他的心上浇下一道一道的伤痕。他将不会再拥有自由，拥有爱情，友情，他成为符号象征的同时抛弃了作为自我的任性。

彼得国王看了看斯塔克公爵，年长的摄政王换了一身带着族徽的传统装扮，他对着国王眨了眨眼，他可能会毁了这个年轻的国王。但也许还会有不同的结局。他已经没有退路，彼得往下跳了。

彼得成为国王后邀请首相会晤，以前只在电视上见到的政治家突然要毕恭毕敬地称呼他为陛下，彼得还很恍惚。他们在皇宫里吃的午餐，结束后一起在花园里散步。首相说了自己以前是公主的粉丝，能够得知陛下回到祖国登基他兴奋了好几天。

他表示自己是绝对支持国王一派的，因为斯塔克公爵一派是强硬的保守党，而国王那么年轻，非常希望可以给这个国家带来不同的风貌。彼得又不傻，他在美国的时候就知道这个国家很早就开放了同性婚姻合法，是世界上思想比较开放的国家。他稍微那么一聊，就知道首相那一派希望国王也能做出政治上的正面榜样。尤其是那一套被压下来的同性报道。他还暗示如果国王想要和同性结婚的话，他们可以考虑代孕生子，国民们也未必不欢迎。

彼得已经学会了怎么在政治上和人周旋，尤其现在他刚即位，还有很多事情要处理，暂时不会考虑结婚的事。虽然首相催婚不成功，但是他们显然都很满意这次会面的收获。

彼得每天有很多事情要忙，除了和政治家们会面，他还要去参加很多慈善活动，尤其是他作为一个前美国国籍后来即位的君主，也大大提升了和美国的外交关系，在参加一次为了招待美国客人的外交晚宴上，彼得见到了那天晚上他偷溜出去后和人一起散步的哈利奥斯本。

哈利那时候也不知道彼得是国王，而且报道被公关压下后根本就没有风声，虽然民间传言这个新国王性向不明，在各种晚宴上也不乏有很多示好的男贵族，但彼得并没有特别动心的。他当然可以接受托尼的建议，他也不怀疑托尼甚至会选择几个家世清白嘴巴严实的男孩子到他的宫殿里，但是彼得从小接受的不是这样的教育。

他本能地觉得这样不对，所以遇到哈利后很高兴，托尼原本在和美国的财政部长聊天，看到他和哈利凑在一起之后突然走过来揽住了他的肩膀。

“这是奥斯本财阀家家的独子，我相信他父亲对一个王储孙子的兴趣大于他儿子结婚对象是男是女。”托尼暗示了一种可能，但是显然彼得这几天了解下来知道他是保守派，他这么说有很大一部分是希望彼得婚后在民间的支持率下降接着退位。

但是彼得只是说他和哈利现阶段只是朋友。托尼意味深长的摸了摸自己的胡子，接着第二天媒体就开始了一轮八卦哈利奥斯本的报道。这种媒体舆论战彼得没有经历过，他成为国王后无时不刻感到自己在被托尼操纵，但是他对此没有别的办法。

转机是他前往非洲参加一次慈善活动的时候，遭到了恐怖袭击，原本呆在国内的摄政王托尼听闻马上乘坐专机赶去，所幸彼得没有大碍，但是被监禁了起来，在经历几轮营救之后，彼得被救了出来，托尼甚至亲自上了谈判桌，那几天老了很多岁，鬓角全都长出了白发。

彼得在病床上模模糊糊听到托尼握着他的手自白，说从没想过如果把他带到这里会遇到这种危险，那他宁可一开始就背下皇室叛徒的名号篡位。他还说彼得适合年轻自由生长，他并不适合坐这个位置。

但是彼得太累了，等他清醒过来之后凯伦告诉他斯塔克公爵已经回到了国内，他们将会和美国联手针对恐怖组织进行打击，彼得就好好养病，国民们都很关心他。

彼得想问托尼那些话是不是真心的，他对托尼的悸动来源于未知，他的一切都那么神秘，还有不可抗拒的亲缘吸引力。彼得在好了之后公开露面了一次，接受了采访，并且接受了公关和首相的建议出柜。全国一片哗然，经过几轮的民众投票后，大家渐渐接受了这个事实，甚至开始民间帮彼得选妃，编排哪个单身贵族更适合他们的年轻国王。

彼得在绑架安全回国后已经成为了国民热爱的皇室成员，但是在他出柜后还有一股来自保守派的反对声，要求肃清皇室血脉，要求彼得退位。他自己心里清楚那股声音是从何而来，但是现在他没有像以前那样害怕托尼斯塔克。

又一次和哈利奥斯本一起外出晚餐特意被媒体拍了之后，大家都开始猜测这和美国财阀继承人是不是有可能成为他们的亲王，但是那之后几天保守派的反攻声势浩大，彼得在一个晚上去找了斯塔克公爵。

公爵最近在忙打击恐怖分子的事，他请彼得喝一杯，但是彼得问他如果刨除掉一切的身份，他彼得帕克有没有机会和托尼斯塔克成为朋友。托尼说你的教育让你觉得这一切都有可能，但是不存在的，没人会爱国王，人们爱的是权利和你象征的地位。如果你不是王室血脉，我们这辈子都不会认识。彼得说我知道了，然后问他有没有后悔。

托尼没有回答这个问题，只是和他说皇室约会五次后就应该要订婚，如果他喜欢哈利，最好赶快定下来。彼得就问，那你呢，这个位置对你来说就那么重要吗？现在又不是皇权大于一切的时代，托尼说你不懂，你什么都不懂。

彼得说我至少懂一点，在我还是个美国普通男孩的时候我就知道我应该去争取所有我想要的东西，我现在依旧是你的国王，如果我说我想要你。

托尼沉默了一会，接着他站起来开始脱自己的衣服，“那我就会遵守您的命令，陛下。“


	15. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *已经开创了帕克工业的彼得，第一次被托尼带去大人的社交场合。

“你在说谎。”  
彼得把酒杯放在桌上的另一边，他靠在墙上，正好把坐在沙发上的托尼围困在这一小块地方里。这场晚宴持续的时间太久，现在宾客们三三两两地散开聊天，彼得礼貌地和几个对帕克工业很感兴趣的投资人交换了联系方式，接着他松了松领带，扭头就看到托尼坐在那个角落里和他不认识的人窃窃私语。

前花花公子和宴会上的所有人调情，彼得注意到了。他之前太过紧张，觉得领带让他呼吸困难。现在他缓了过来，蜘蛛雷达让他轻易就能在无数的信息里分辨出他想要的。托尼搁在那个人大腿上的手，他有节奏地靠在对方耳边讲的笑话。这里的钢琴声音并不算大，但不妨碍托尼好像在经受什么噪音考验一样，腻在那个人的边上。

彼得知道自己在做一件奇怪的事，阻止斯塔克先生放弃他最擅长的人类交往——如果他会把这放在正常的范畴里。但是这就是这么发生了，他把酒杯放在桌子上，礼貌地说“我和斯塔克先生有些事要谈。”

那人恋恋不舍地站起来，彼得看到他的手指滑过托尼的耳朵，接着他们彼此对视了一眼。托尼调整了一下坐姿，拿起了自己的杯子。“你在说什么？”

“我做到了所有你让我做的事。”彼得说，他不是来讨要奖励的，他已经过了这个年纪。彼得只是觉得热，看到托尼的任何时刻，都会让他的肾上激素上升，接着口渴。好像那些酒是舔过托尼嘴唇的液体，最后落入他的胃中，跑过了十万公里的旅程。

“但是你并没有仔细听，你在说谎，你对帕克工业并没有那么感兴趣。”

托尼挑了挑眉毛，在来到这里之前，他们花费了好几个晚上来润色彼得的演讲稿，把他那些乏味，单调的生物讲解变成了斯塔克式的风趣。加上一点点的自大和傲慢，效果会更好。但是现在彼得脱掉了他的西装外套，他的衬衫袖子挽了起来。

这是个前途无量的年轻人，光是看看他那个包裹在西裤里的翘屁股！托尼歪了歪脑袋，“小子，我有我自己的事要忙。”  
“蜘蛛不是昆虫。”彼得说，那是他修改过后的演讲稿，把蜘蛛的螯肢，螯爪，毒腺还有别的生物特性全都丢掉，把蜘蛛无聊的能力压缩成百科全书前的第一句话，“人类总认为蜘蛛是昆虫，但恰恰相反的是，蜘蛛并不具备昆虫的基本特征，体躯三段头、胸、腹，2对翅膀与6只足，蜘蛛是节肢动物。”

那是托尼让他修改的部分，他力求帕克工业的每一个蜘蛛生物项目描述都能够被一个学前儿童读懂。他还给彼得整理西装的袖扣和领口。

“停下来。”托尼端着酒杯喝了一口，他皱着眉头，“你只是在复述前几个晚上你对着星期五说的那些话。”  
“还有你。”彼得微微倾身，真是个只有花花公子才能找到的好位置，他们会被钢琴遮住，这里离吧台也不远，但是没有人会花功夫打量这里。“我认识了几个人，他们对帕克工业的新项目感兴趣，下礼拜就会来拜访参观。确切说，斯塔克先生，你是我最大的股东，但是却没有站在那儿，为我鼓掌。”

“你还是小孩子吗。”彼得已经长得很高了，现在托尼要搂住他肩膀的时候，都需要抬起胳膊。“我已经听过你的演讲无数次，我知道你能做到多好。而且恕我直言，我只是你的天使轮投资人，并没有问你讨要股份，你可以随时稀释我。”

钢铁侠抱怨过怎么到了大学彼得还能继续长高，好像那些个每天喂养他的人不是自己。他给彼得提供一切，食物，房子，还有帕克工业的启动资金。但他并不以此为自称，他认为彼得值得获得更多更好的东西，那些错综复杂的关系网，连接着整个美国运行的背后人类们。那是托尼带他来的这个晚宴。“虽然我也不喜欢和这帮人打交道，但是不得不说，如果以后你想做成一个独立的上市公司，你就必须学会这些。但我猜你想要的不止这些？”托尼看了他一眼，彼得还穿着自己大学的文化衫，他几乎还是个孩子。

现在这个孩子在晚宴上指责一个尽心尽力的老父亲（上帝啊他只是想找点乐子）对自己不够上心。“如果你想要的是关注，我相信”托尼特意举起酒杯朝望向这里的几位示意，“他们都会认为托尼斯塔克为他们找到了一个新的科技天才，你会是冉冉升起的新星，用你的脑子和蜘蛛项目为他们赚钱。你会过上好日子，这点我可从没隐瞒。”

“你隐瞒了些别的托尼。”  
很好，现在他换了称呼。彼得挤到他的身边，那张沙发本来就不是为了私人空间设计的，托尼看了他一眼，年轻男孩把领带甩在身后，他的额头上出了点汗，闻起来是盐渍的柠檬。他的左手就搭在沙发的边上，再近一点就好像把他搂在怀中。这些都是初学者的老把戏，托尼微微侧了侧身，他问他，“你想表达什么？”

“很多，托尼。”  
“帕克，我今晚受够了你这些无端的指责，我现在很生气。”  
“你的关心。”彼得开始露齿笑，他把这招倒是学的很精巧，今晚早些时候，他步入这儿的时候还紧张地手心冒汗。不能怪他，彼得帕克刚成年没多久，再说他在高中时候也不是因为受欢迎才被“关注”。

“你一直希望给我最好的，食物，屋子，你给我最新科技的战袍，和你的战甲一个材质。但是你总是拒绝我，托尼。”  
“拒绝你，哈？”托尼把酒杯放在一边，但是彼得捂住了他的嘴唇，他们未免挨得过分近，侵犯了彼此的空间，最后只剩下一把呼吸共享，“听我讲完，斯塔克先生。这持续多久了，如果让我算来的话是1362天，你用你的愧疚和后悔来填补你的渴望。不要摇头，我能够听到你的心跳声，那些晚餐后我说想要留下来，你犹豫的呼吸声。就和现在一样，托尼，你说谎的时候血液会加快流动，瞳孔会放大，你呼吸的频率会加快0.5秒。”

“可是我一直等到刚才。我接受了你的情感控制，你潜意识里希望对我好让我留下的渴望，是吗，托尼。我留下来了，因为我知道你会开口。但是刚才我非常非常不开心，我认为你在说谎。”

“你在对你自己的心说谎。你根本不认识那个人，但是你让他靠近你。”彼得歪了歪脑袋，他知道如果这时候离开和正在洽谈的潜在投资人是不礼貌和带有风险的行为，但是他的耳朵听到了那些话。

那些托尼说出来这么自然，但他只允许发生在他们身上的话。他有时候痛恨蜘蛛感应，太多的信息会给他带来痛苦。现在他不那么想，如果可以的话，他甚至想大声告诉托尼，我愿意接受你所有的情感控制，并且把它转化成你也想要的那种模式。

量子炮的炮口对准了彼得的大腿，他低头瞄了一眼，托尼的盔甲覆盖了他空着的右手，现在武器已经就位，如果他不松开手的话，彼得相信托尼会不介意给他来那么一下。

“我知道如果我说出来这些话你也许会讨厌我。”彼得隔着手掌贴上了自己的嘴唇，“如果我不说出来也许你到死都不会开口。成为我的天使投资人，带我进入这场游戏，托尼，你会说我们两个如果搞上了就是违反商业伦理，但我不觉得这些伦理对你我都起效。”

他慢慢地松开自己的手掌，托尼皱着眉看着他，他的右手还没有收起来，武器的朝向依旧是他，但是黯淡了下来。“你什么时候开始那么想的。”  
“比你想的更早一些。”彼得耸耸肩，乐手换了一支曲子，他的蜘蛛感应能够让他听到无数在场内的窃窃私语，托尼斯塔克是不是彼得帕克的糖爹？他们现在在哪儿……

“对不起。”彼得说，“我不该那么说，我只是……。”  
“有八成的概率我会直接把你踢出去，帕克。”  
彼得抬起脑袋，他竖起了耳朵，让西贝柳斯和心跳混杂在一起，他咽了口口水。托尼说，“但是你说得对，把你变成我的所有物会让所有的事都简单点。见鬼去吧，商业伦理。”

“还有一点。”他的手指就抵在彼得的嘴唇上，“我从没说过谎，帕克。我要是对你存在什么不便说出口的愧疚，那也只是之前。你成年了，显而易见的是，你可以对你自己的选择负责。”他摁住了彼得想要摸上大腿的手，“你还在宴会现场，希望之星。”

“星星也会改变轨迹。”彼得说，他眯着眼睛，好像在笑，“但那不重要，只要你知道，彼得帕克就是失控之后也会记得向你坠落。”


	16. Lost and Found

听上去这是另外一种，把枪放在嘴里，含含糊糊地说，“他们在放春假！”

讨厌游客，游客到处都是，晚上去喜欢的餐馆都没了座位。坐在露天广场的小凳子上舔冰棍，前面的餐厅位置上拉了霓虹灯，还供应水烟。

扭过头和人打招呼，下午走了半条山路去朋友家看得到海的院子里吃晚餐，路过醋栗的时候蹲下来看了半天。这儿真好啊，柠檬都一篮子一篮子地供应，切开的时候随便洒两滴，说不要就不要了。还有很多的软梨，这里老是有大船路过。来了就跳到海里，站在大石头上往下看海浪破碎让人头晕，但是抱着膝盖就好了，这活动会让人沉迷。等到爬上沙滩翘着脚丫被阳光晒干，他们就会来说小船上的派对又开始了。

没有游到海中心爬上那艘船就当是夏天没来过，每个人的春假梦想里都得有那么个剪影，也不一定非得是具体的，但是成熟，绅士，吃喝玩乐，私密派对，付出的代价是必须全裸游到那儿。

彼得去过几次，没见到主人，趴在船沿边和水手聊天；然后又和陌生人一起在船舱里讲故事，他说这个地方其实挺无聊，不如去岸上的小酒馆里喝茴香酒撸猫。

好玩的地方当然不止这一点，不用非得来什么高级年份的葡萄证明——那人给他玩一把原型枪，他直接含在了嗓子里。

“我喜欢你的胡子。”被拎起来踢进海里的时候他大喊，等着过几天带几个猫罐头上来，一说话就惹人不高兴，要是上了黑名单，大概只能靠砸船底了。

湿漉漉地踩在甲板上，撸了撸头发，那人拿着榔头敲他碰到的木板。“你知道我是谁吗？”  
“不知道。”

来这里的船一礼拜才两班，大部分是来度假的游客，这几年俄罗斯人变多了，但大部分是傻乎乎的美国人。彼得诚实回答，“我们上网都不方便。”

得摘下墨镜才换来一个装的熟悉的眼神，“你是那个，那个那个——”

“托尼——”  
“管他什么托尼。”彼得甩脑袋，一身的水珠，“来这儿就是我的托尼。”

夏天要来了，他变得皮实，跳到海里一点犹豫都不带，拎着两条小鱼干，说我明天再来看你。

明天船就开走了，在岛上的日子又会变得非常非常没劲。纽约也挺好，没这儿好，看着夕阳慢慢地沉入山与海水之中，迎来群星欲坠的凌晨。

游客们从不停下来，他们一批一批地来又一窝蜂地跑了，现在那个陌生人靠岸来喝他推荐的咖啡，看着他欲言又止。

“现在你是希腊人了？”  
“不是啊，我纽约出生的。”  
“那你……”  
“你以前认识我？”彼得趴在椅背上，膝盖上趴了只猫。  
“也许我们见过。”  
“你和那些游客不一样。”他一边伸手去玩桌上的球，一边东张西望，“他们说来过春假，还有等冬天过去的，你好像把谁丢在了这里。”

托尼挑了挑眉毛，他等着彼得下一句。  
“我跟我爹妈来到了这，他们买了个民宿，我来帮忙干活，每个假期都在这。”

“我讨厌春假。”彼得又说，“我总感觉我在春假里丢东西。”

 

托尼赞同，“能找回来就行。“


	17. cinnamon rolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 王室AU

等到第一场初雪降临的时候，皇宫的厨房里为他准备了热红酒。他们说他的母亲喜欢肉桂的味道，所以每到下雪，也往往是临近圣诞节的时候，厨房里总会为她准备好热红酒和stollen。雪杉被搬运进休息室里，圣诞树上已经挂满了霓虹的星星，红色的拐杖糖，那底下堆着臣民们送来的礼物。他们喜爱他，像喜欢一个形象良好，亲切和蔼的吉祥物。

 

彼得现在是这个国家的王权象征，而他实际上是怎么样的人无关紧要，只需要维持一个表象就好。但就只是这么一件事，偶尔也会让他觉得精疲力尽。彼得还没有完全习惯这样的生活，每当他闭上眼睛，总会恍恍惚惚地觉得自己还躺在纽约皇后区的小公寓床上，外面是夜半会响起的警笛声，尖叫声，喝醉的人发出的大声喊叫。

 

那些噪音从前让他失眠，但是现在他怀念它们。皇宫安静地像是坟墓，地上覆盖着厚厚的毯子，天鹅绒的窗帘保证在他醒来之前都不会拉开。管家和仆人们进入房间的时候，也不会有一丝声响。唯一有区别的是斯塔克公爵，他进来的时候，从来不在乎他们伟大的陛下是不是真的有醒来。托尼拿着他的手杖，站在彼得的床前，看着他揉着眼睛毫无王室仪表地坐起来，紧接着沙哑着嗓子问“几点了？”

“足够你起来洗漱然后去阳台上向你的臣民们打招呼。”

 

彼得吓了一跳，“日程上并没有这一项啊？”

 

斯塔克公爵坐在他床前的椅子上，他总是穿着考究，有时候让彼得倍感压力。托尼慢条斯理地交叠着双腿，握着他镶嵌着红宝石的手杖，“如果你记性总是那么差的话，容我提醒一声，陛下，这是前公主的诞辰。”

 

彼得揉脸的动作停了下来，说到底他也不过是刚刚高中毕业开始上大学的学生，社会经验约等于无，被突然拉到了这个国家承担作为一个国王的责任，有时候托尼也会觉得自己是不是给他的压力太大。但是这就是王储们一出生就会接受的教育——他只是迟了点承受这一切。

 

斯塔克公爵看了看自己的怀表，他忽远忽近，给彼得加诸压力又帮他面对这一切。他站起来俯视着年轻的国王，“这就是你的生活，陛下。”他加重了最后一个单词，“如果连表面的假象都维持不好的话，也许这个王宫并不是最适合你的地方。”

 

年轻国王咽了口口水，彼得总是很难真的摸清对方的态度，但是他最大的优点就是永不认输。“我记得这一切，公爵。”彼得说，他从床上爬起来，接着门开了，仆人们端着洗漱用品入内，帮他解决他永远搞不定的那些礼服装束。

 

托尼看了看他，他转身的时候说，“希望如此。”

下雪的时候斯塔克公爵又成为另一人。

 

他们在王宫的对外阳台上，彼得穿着他厚重的礼服，制服卡着他的腰，他们站在飘雪的露台上和底下举着他母亲照片的民众们挥手，而托尼成了那个和蔼可亲的斯塔克公爵，站在他的旁边帮他扶着巨大的佩剑。雪落在他们的肩膀上和手上，变成凉凉的水滴。

 

在纽约的时候，雪总是脏的，堆积在大楼的边上，被各种车辆碾成黑色，而在这儿，花园的树上被压满了洁白的雪，民众的伞上和雨衣上都变成一片白，而托尼在他的耳边轻声说，“笑一下，全程直播。”

 

彼得觉得辛苦还有一点，他总是得对外假装和他的前摄政王关系密切，他们坐同一辆车，让斯塔克公爵像导师一样地向他伸出手来扶他进入教堂。他们挥着手，要是让导播画面切回纽约，也许不知情的人会以为他们是一对王室同性伴侣。

 

彼得说不上来，他对斯塔克公爵的感情介于害怕，警惕，敬佩，还带了一点他自己也弄不清的迷恋。像雏鸟出壳后见到了第一个成鸟，他关于王室的一切知识都是托尼教的，但他也像是莎士比亚笔下的悲剧主角。彼得一点都不意外，如果不找到他的话，那个位置上的人会是斯塔克公爵自己。

 

“还有五分钟。”托尼耳语，他身上很香，带着一种古老的药水味，彼得猜不出他的年纪，就是他在逼迫彼得承认自己的性向和坦白自己曾经交往对象的时候，彼得都没那么窘迫过。只要斯塔克公爵出现，他就会变得和以前不一样。他们的身上都是雪花，在一组军乐结束后，彼得动了动僵硬的胳膊，托尼把他教的很好，彼得已经可以保持两个小时用过这样的笑容而不会改变。他们听完了最后的欢呼，接着转身慢慢地走进屋子里。管家早就为他们准备好了热毛巾，毯子，换的衣服，还有热红酒 。

 

托尼松开了扶着他的手，给自己拿了一个肉桂卷。彼得说过自己还不适应肉桂的味道，他从小就更喜欢甜一点的点心，“肉桂对你来说还是太成熟了？”托尼看了他一眼，而彼得耸耸肩，他已经卸下了厚重的勋章和佩剑，如果没有用那么多的发蜡固定住他的头发的话，他不过还是个19岁的大男孩。

 

“总会习惯的。”


	18. 谜语

斯塔克公爵走上台的时候，把手里的戒指摘了下来，扔到了彼得的怀里。他们挨得近，没人看到这个小动作，只有彼得愣了下，听到他好像耳语一样的声音，“替我看着，别弄丢了。”于是彼得在没人看到的地方拼命点头，像在摇摆一条看不到的尾巴。

 

是从那个夜晚之后开始的，他们的关系。起先是一些不经意的小细节，比如斯塔克公爵在给他行礼的时候总会漫不经心地鞠躬，如果身边没有人的话，这个仪式会变成贴面礼。国王是不被允许被这么亲密对待的，但彼得在美国长大。他总是时不时会张开双臂给旁边的人一个拥抱。大部分人会僵持着体态，维护贵族的体面。但如果那个人是托尼，第一次的时候彼得没反应过来，拥抱他的时间过长，那个总是严厉的斯塔克公爵给了他一个贴面吻。

 

接着这一切开始变得频繁，彼得说不上来，他是期待着这个还是没有。至少在对外的媒体口风上，斯塔克公爵作为保守派，从来没有给过他好评价。换回王宫里，这一切又变得相反。托尼是教会他一切礼仪的那个人，他应彼得的要求住在王宫的另一端，他们的窗户隔着一个花园遥遥相望。他偶尔会来吃早餐，但绝大多数时候彼得不知道他在哪儿。

 

斯塔克公爵像个谜语，年轻的国王尽力了。他试图从肢体接触上解谜，但总是困惑于那些细枝末节。

 

比如临睡前托尼会弹琴，在彼得和声乐老师学乐理常识的那个小房间里，架着他母亲的钢琴。彼得还是没有搞清楚那些音符在高音部分和低音部分的表现，但是他学会了只是闭上眼睛聆听。斯塔克公爵是古典派，他弹琴多是3/4节拍，然后在每小节的时候拖一拖，像他说话总爱吞掉最后两个字符，变成一种性感的老派。彼得觉得他在描述秋天，接着是落叶和雨。

 

他们维持了很长一段时间这样虚假的和平，直到年轻的国王终于鼓起了勇气敲开了那个房间的门。

 

斯塔克公爵上台为牺牲的战士们发表哀悼的演说，彼得因为是病人，伤了嗓子，他只需要出席就是对国民的鼓舞。那一次外交出访的绑架案让王室意识到了他们安保上的漏洞，如果不是斯塔克公爵第一时间飞到了那儿谈判，也许彼得如今就不会坐在这儿。那枚戒指和他的中指尺寸正好合适，也许是他们家族祖传的，上面的宝石边还有纹章的刻印，不知道流传了多少年。彼得抬着脑袋看着上面的托尼，偷偷把戒指套到了自己的指头上。

 

托尼可以用一百种借口来告诉他为什么会让他保管这枚戒指，但是就和他敲开房间门的的时候一样，斯塔克公爵穿着他的睡袍叼着烟斗坐在钢琴前，扭头看他的时候，一点都不惊讶，好像笃定了他一定会来。好像笃定了他一定会自己把这枚戒指套上去。

 

因为他根本就没打算要回来。

 

“你怎么来了？陛下？”现在的陛下成了一种大家心知肚明的称呼，除了表面礼节，彼得并不是真的太在乎这个。他是新派王室，那种会在推特上给臣民点赞的形象——他足够聪明和亲民，反而象征着这个国家的勃勃生机。而斯塔克公爵是他的反义词，他老派，古典，体面；他让彼得把手指放在琴键上，随着他的旋律一起跳动的时候，彼得觉得自己也许隐约读懂了一场暗示。

 

王室求爱从不明说，那只是些细枝末节的谜语，让人困惑又着迷。托尼对他说，我不喜欢在演说的时候带着戒指，那会影响我的发挥；他还在彼得被囚禁解困后睁开眼睛的时候说“你该考虑自己的继承人了，陛下。”然而尽管对着媒体这么说，却从来没有逼迫他真的去物色结婚对象。他的头发和胡子开始变白，在那支钢琴曲结尾的时候，踩了踩他的脚趾。

 

“小心着凉。”托尼说，他把烟喷到了彼得的头发上，那个晚上彼得觉得梦里的树林起了大雾，接着他开始坠落，一直到了摩天大楼的最后一层。这里没有这些，只有纽约有，而纽约像斯塔克公爵的这样的老派人几乎绝迹。尽管彼得一直都觉得如果不是情况所迫，也许他会是这个国家最受欢迎的单身汉。感谢王室规矩，他们让一件荷尔蒙武器成为了绅士，现在只折磨年轻的国王一个人。

 

彼得最后站起来挥了挥手，他带着托尼的戒指。


End file.
